


Isn't it Lovely

by HazelHawks



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Friendship, Connor & North (Detroit: Become Human) Friendship, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I wrote this a while ago, It might be crap, Kidnapping, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Poor Connor, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Markus (Detroit: Become Human), a lot of the oc's are just characters from other fandoms as androids, the jericrew use touch to show affection bc i said so, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelHawks/pseuds/HazelHawks
Summary: Connor gets kidnapped for being the Deviant Hunter and gets found by Markus just in time.  As he recovers in New Jericho Markus discovers that one of their own is responsible, and still on the loose.(I wrote this like a year ago and never finished it, but I'll try.)
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Connor & Josh & Markus & North & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor, Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

“Connor?” A voice called gently from his left, pulling him out of the nightmares in his restless mind and into the real world. He blinked his eyes open slowly, finding himself in one of the spare rooms in New Jericho. North was sitting to his left, her fingers cupped around his where they lay on the bed, and a small, affectionate smile on her face. Connor noted the thinly veiled worry behind her eyes with a slight frown. _“They don’t really care about you,” echoed a mocking voice in his head, “None of them do. You’re the famous deviant hunter, how could they? You hunted down and killed so many of their kind - our kind. You’re nothing to them, or anyone. Nothing but a broken machine.”_

_Connor hated how he couldn’t stop the emotion and panic from leaking into his feeble reply, hated himself._ _“ No, they’re my friends, they-they, ” he stuttered, unable to stop the wet sob from escaping from his throat or the welled up tears that finally broke free._

_“They what?” his captor mocked, “Sorry, I didn’t catch that.” Connor was too overwhelmed with his newly-found emotions to say anything and only managed a few quiet sobs from where he was tied up ruthlessly, bruised and bleeding. “That’s what I thought, you useless waste of Thirium,” his captor spat as he strode forward, fist raised. Connor flinched away and let out a tiny whimper as he waited for the pain to come, but it never did._

“Connor!” A voice shouted next to him, shaking him out of the recent memory, and he recognized there was an unnoticed but not unwelcome weight on his shoulder. His eyes snapped open to meet familiar mismatched blue and green eyes, and instantly the pump beating wildly in his chest calmed, and the panic that was overwhelming him started to fade.

“Markus?” he asked feebly, already knowing the answer but needing to hear the confirmation out loud.

“Yeah Connor, I’m here. You’re safe now,” Markus replied, the relief and emotion evident in his voice. The weight on Connor’s shoulder increased slightly, and he realized it was the older deviant’s hand. A tiny warmth bloomed in his core at the realization, spreading into his chest and a weight felt like it was lifted off his body, only to return doubly when he saw the signs of worry and anxiousness in both of them. North’s other hand clenched into a fist by her side, so tight white was starting to show. Markus’s slightly blue-rimmed eyes. Faint thirium stains on their clothing. Analysis complete and dread building, Connor bolted upright, ready for action.

“What happened? Was New Jericho attacked?” he asked urgently, every instinct in his programming kicking in at once.

“What? Connor nothing happened, we’re fine,” Markus replied, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Oh,” Connor deflated, LED circling red one more time before turning to solid yellow. “But then why do you look so worried?” Two blank stares gazed back at him.

Markus glanced at North with some concern and responded, “We were worried about you, Connor. We didn’t know where you were, and then to have you show up injured and bleeding like that...” he trailed off there, noting how Connor’s LED was circling and flashing yellow like he was puzzled, brows furrowed in confusion. Connor opened his mouth to say something, closed it, blinked a few times as if processing information, then spoke finally.

“But why? Almost any damage to my frame and components will heal within a few days, then I will be back to functioning capacity.” Connor’s tilted his head slightly as he spoke, something that would have been endearing under other circumstances. Markus was about to reply when North angrily spoke up.

“Functioning capacity? Connor, you’re not just some machine that’s only purpose is to slave away! You’re not property that can be just...thrown away or traded in!” Blue started to drip from her hand where her fingernails were digging into her synthetic skin hard enough to draw blood. Markus saw Connor sadly mouth “aren’t I?” and felt his heart ache for the younger deviant while at the same time a fire fueled of rage started burning deep inside his core towards whoever did this to him. North took a frustrated breath before continuing, “Connor, I just watched you almost die right in front of me, and now you’re acting like that was just a - mild inconvenience!”

She fumed silently for a few more seconds before standing up and quickly leaving the room. Connor and Markus watched her leave, Markus with concern and Connor with mild confusion. Connor glanced up at Markus with his soulful brown eyes, prompting Markus to sit down on the bed facing him. After a few moments, he sighed, running a hand over his short black hair, and spoke up softly.

“She’s not mad at you, you know that right?”

Connor nodded in reply, letting out a depressed sigh before turning toward the deviant leader. He found Markus’s sapphire and emerald eyes focused on him and found an odd sense comfort by being close to the darker-skinned android.

“Are you comfortable? Can I get you anything?” Markus asked with genuine care, a trait that was one of the many reasons he into got his position.

“No Markus, really. I’m fine. Don’t you have a revolution to run?” he protested half-heartedly, wanting nothing more than for Markus to stay and be near him. “But, really. Your people are more important, and you have lots of tasks to accomplish.”

“My people? Connor, they’re your people too!” Markus exclaimed with frustration, “What’s gotten into you?” Connor flinched at the sudden outburst and Markus immediately softened, swearing under his breath before moving his hand to cover one of Connor’s. “Sorry Connor, you didn’t deserve that. Why don’t you get some rest? You need more time to heal.”

Connor frowned slightly before giving a small nod. “Yes, I think that would be the most optimal thing to do.” Markus made a frustrated noise in his throat at Connor’s choice of words before shaking his head affectionately and brushing a few stray brown strands off the younger deviant’s forehead. Connor leaned into the touch and smiled, closing his eyes and entering stasis. Markus let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding as Connor’s LED finally cycled to a peaceful blue, bathing half of the dim room in restful light.

He collected his thoughts for a moment before glancing out the window into the night, then back at Connor. “Don’t ever change, Connor,” he whispered, giving the brunette’s hand one last squeeze before heading out of the room, walking past the numerous personal rooms to one of the main rooms on the floor. He passed several other androids on the way, giving nods or smiles of greeting to each one even though his mind was elsewhere. After a few minutes, Markus made it to the center of the large building that had been given to them after the revolution and glanced around, quickly spying the blond he was looking for and making a beeline for him. 

Simon looked up and smiled as he approached, saying wryly, “Connor must not be hurt too bad, judging by the way I saw North storm off earlier.” Markus chuckled dryly, climbing up to sit on the high set of crates next to him, both of them knowing full well that North wouldn’t have left Connor’s side if his injuries had been serious.

“But really, how is he?” Simon inquired, blue eyes full of sincere concern for his friend.

“He’s...he’ll be fine physically. Emotionally...” Markus trailed off, a blazing anger suddenly rising up from deep inside. He curled his hand into a fist and slammed it down on the wood underneath him, causing a few pieces to splinter and fall to the floor below. “Why can’t we just live in peace?” he asked, anger and frustration clearly evident in his normally soft voice. “Why does this keep happening? Everytime I think we’re making progress, we just get pushed back further and further!” he finished, dropping his gaze to the floor and gripping one of the loose woods shards in his hand.

“I don’t know,” Simon stated resignedly, bringing his hand to rest softly on Markus’s shoulder before giving him a knowing look, “but I do know that that’s not the main reason you’re upset.” Markus stayed silent for few seconds, digging the sharp end of the wood chip into his palm until it pierced his synthetic skin. Simon watched a drop of blue hit the floor before turning back to Markus and giving his shoulder a supportive squeeze. “Let it out,” he urged softly. A more seconds and Markus spoke.

“Why did it have to be Connor?” he whispered, anger giving way to guilt and regret. He turned toward Simon, normally vibrant eyes filled with tears. “Why couldn’t it have been me?” he choked, shoulders starting to tremble.

“Oh Markus,” Simon sighed sadly, pulling the deviant leader’s shaking body to him. This was not the first time he had helped Markus through a breakdown, and sadly, it didn’t look like it was going to be the last. Markus was the strongest and most caring person he knew, but almost single-handedly running first a revolution and then having care of an entire species thrust upon him was enough to make anyone break every once and a while. His empathy for everyone, human or android, was one of the main reasons he was so loved as a leader, but it also hurt him deeply whenever any of his people were hurt or killed, and the guilt took a long time to heal.

They stayed like that for several minutes, Markus quietly crying into Simon’s chest. At this time of night, most of the androids in the building were in stasis, recharging for the next day of activity, and the few that walked past sent understanding glances towards the pair and continued on their way. After a few more moments Markus straightened up, sniffling and wiping the remaining tears off his face. He glanced up at Simon and huffed wetly, smiling up at the blond.

“Oh Simon, what would we do without you?” he asked, clearing the last tears from around his eyes.

“Be very emotionally unhealthy?” Simon replied playfully, causing Markus to let out an actual, genuine laugh, something Simon had only heard once or twice.

“But really, thank you,” Markus insisted before patting Simon on the back and dropping the few feet to the ground. “I’m going to go find North.”

“I’ll arrange your funeral.”

Markus snorted as he walked away, turning to look back at Simon with a genuine smile that the other deviant couldn’t help but return. He turned away again and walked off, Simon noting a slight bounce in his step that wasn’t there before. 

\---------------------------

connor: *panicking, low self-esteem, thinks no one cares about him*

markus: hi

connor: the sun is shining, my depression is fading, life is good

connor: what happened? why are you worried?

markus and north: ?...you?

connor: what

connor: ill be functional in a few days

north: FUNCTIONAL?? FUNCTIONAL?????

markus: oh no

connor: oh no

whole world: oh no

connor: *wants a hug*

markus: u want a hug?

connor: no

connor: *wakes up to see markus and north still there*

connor: *is incredibly touched and happy*

connor: why are you still here

markus and north: ???

connor: don't you have more important things to do

markus and north: CONNOR UR IMPORTANT TOO

connor: what

connor: no one cares about me

literally everyone he's ever met: u wanna bet

connor: IM NOT IMPORTANT LEAVE ME ALONE

north: SO HELP ME RA9 I WILL SLAP YOU

markus: im just angry at how little progress we're making!

simon: youre worried about connor

markus: im worried about connor


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got nothing to say for myself lol. Anyway, here's a chapter!

Markus walked past more rooms on his way to find North, eventually making it to the staircase on the far side of the building. He climbed up to the top story where the last flight of stairs were broken before stepping back and making a calculated jump to a narrow ledge on the other side. After landing with a huff, he pulled the rusty door to the roof open and slipped through, closing it softly behind him.

He closed his eyes for a moment, letting the crisp night air hit him before perceiving North near the edge of the roof, silhouetted against the glimmering lights from the rest of the city. She had one leg pulled up to her chest, her arm wrapped loosely around it and other leg hanging off the edge of the building. Markus had known he’d find her here. They had found the roof entrance together while checking out the building, and they both had used the open space many times to think or recover after a hard day. He walked over to her left and sat a comfortable distance away, letting his legs dangle into the empty space below.

The building they’d been given was near the outskirts of the city by the river, far enough that the lights didn’t stop the stars from being visible. The sky was clear and the moon was full, casting silvery white light over the rooftop and the two deviant androids. They sat in companionable silence for several minutes, Markus appreciating the beauty of the night sky for a while before turning his attention to North and watching the reflection of the lights from the city dance across her face, a mirror for the frustration and inner turmoil she was wrestling with inside.

He felt something wet hit his face and looked up, smiling contently when he saw it was starting to snow. Stretching slightly and keeping his gaze on North, he leaned back onto his elbows and started softly humming the chorus to a song from the 2010's, knowing full well she would look up the lyrics.

"But you'll never be alone,  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn,  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn,  
Baby I'm right here.  
I'll hold you when things go wrong,  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn,  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn,  
Baby I'm right here.  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn,  
Baby I'm right here."

North glanced over at him for the first time since he had arrived, Markus giving her a small, gentle smile in return. She looked back at the city, syncing the tune he was humming with the song before ducking her head, a blue tint making its way into her cheeks. She scooted closer to him, intertwining her fingers with his, and they watched the skin on their hands peel back at the contact, revealing the white frame underneath. They both stared up at the sky, enjoying the tranquility of the night and the pause in their busy lives. After a few more minutes a more playful smile slipped onto Markus’s face and he started singing, making eye contact with North as he started.

“Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars  
I'm gonna give you my heart.” 

North side-eyed him dubiously, causing Markus’s smile to grow as he kept singing,

“Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars  
'Cause you light up the path  
I don't care, go on and tear me apart  
I don't care if you do, ooh  
'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars  
I think I saw you.”

North tried to glare at him but couldn’t help a faint smile slipping onto her face as she gave in and started singing the next verse.

“Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars  
I wanna die in your arms  
'Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark  
I'm gonna give you my heart  
I don't care, go on and tear me apart  
I don't care if you do, ooh  
'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars  
I think I see you.”

Markus wasn’t sure when it had happened, but at some point during the song they had moved closer to each other and were now only a few inches apart. Naturally, as the song came to a close they closed the short distance between them and kissed gently. North pulled away slightly after a few seconds and Markus noticed that she was shivering slightly from the cold.

“Why don’t you go get some rest?” he suggested softly. North nodded and went back in for another quick kiss before getting to her feet and walking towards the exit. Markus stayed where he was for another few minutes, thinking about the final night of the revolution and the progress they had made since, before getting cold himself and walking towards the door to re-enter the building. He rubbed his eyes wearily as he opened the door and absentmindedly realized that he hadn’t slept in thirty-four hours. Simon gave him a small wave as he passed by the main room, and Markus noted with some amusement that he hadn’t moved from the spot he had been before, now messing around with something on a handheld tablet. 

As he got closer to Connor’s room he spotted an android couple he recognized, two of the many that got freed by Connor the night of the revolution, and got an idea. They were holding hands, cheeks slightly blue from the cold they had just come in from, judging by the layers of multiple layers of clothing they were wearing. Markus usually advised deviants not to leave the building very often or at least go in groups, considering the animosity some people held against androids and the fact that any laws concerning anti-android crimes were still in the process of being made. 

“Hi guys, how was your night?” he asked them.

“Oh, it was great! Kinda cold though,” Amy, a WR500, frowned. 

“There weren’t too many people out, I guess not everyone has come back yet after the evacuation,” Rory, a MC500, commented.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourselves,” Markus replied warmly, then asked after a few seconds, “Can I ask you a favor?”

“Of course Markus, what do you need?” Rory asked sincerely, Amy nodding agreement and seeming slightly excited at the prospect of a new task.

“Connor was kidnapped for nine hours eariler today and...hurt,” Markus started, voice becoming grave as he delivered the news, “He escaped, but only barely and had almost bled out when I found him.” He stopped and hung his head for a moment before recovering and meeting the concerned gazes of the other two androids. “We managed to save him, but only just. His body will heal in a week or two at most, but whoever did this to him managed to completely destroy any kind of self-confidence or sense of worth he had, leaving him acting pretty subdued.”

“What kind of sick freak would do that?” Amy asked, anger clearly evident in her voice.

“Is he in stable condition now?” Rory questioned urgently, his instincts as a medical android kicking in.

“Yes, he’ll be fine,” Markus reassured, then said after a short pause, “Would you two be willing to go visit him within the next few days? I think it would really boost his morale if people other than the four of us visited him, since he thinks everyone else in the building hates him, even if it’s partly true.”

“Well we don’t,” Amy made clear, “And I can’t understand why anyone can, seeing as he was being controlled and manipulated into everything he did.”

“I know he’s older than Amy, but still fairly young, right?” Rory inquired.

“He’s been alive for a little under four months, and deviant for only three weeks,” Markus confirmed, marveling at the amount his friend had gone through in his short life.

“How can anyone blame him for what he did when he was that young?” Rory stated more than asked, shaking his head sadly, “Of course we’ll visit him. Will tomorrow work?”

“Yes, that’d be great. Thank you,” Markus said with relief, standing up straighter as if a weight was lifted off him. “He’s sleeping right now - I’m going to stay with him tonight, to make sure he’s not alone when he wakes up.”

“Good night Markus, take care of yourself!” Amy called as the deviant leader walked back towards Connor’s room. Markus raised a hand in farewell, flashing them an apologetic smile.

“Does he ever rest,” Rory sighed, shaking his head in exasperation before smirking, grabbing Amy’s hand, and interfacing to show her the messages that had just popped into his vision.

NEW OBJECTIVE: GET MARKUS TO REST 

NEW OBJECTIVE: TAKE CARE OF CONNOR

“You can take the android out of the hospital, but you can’t take the hospital out of the android,” Amy muttered warmly, leaning in to kiss her boyfriend for a moment before turning and heading back to her room for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> markus: *starts singing*  
> north: marry me
> 
> Also, kudos for anyone who gets the Doctor Who references in this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Uh yeah...idk if I'll ever finish this but I'll make an effort for sure, comments help a lot!


End file.
